The Story Of My Life
by Renme Hellsing
Summary: Myra is Kagome's best friend and gets to stay with her the whole summer while her mother is in Florida. If only she knew the dark secret of her heritage is about to rear it's ugly head in a twisted story of adventure, love, and betrayal.
1. The Demon Inside

The Demon inside 

"MYRA OOKAMI!!" shouted Mr.Pomerantz.

"Huh…" a girl named Myra Ookami lifted her head from sleeping, yawn "Yes."

She said in a sort of dazed and sleepy voice.

"Are you ready to join the class now?" Mr.P (from now on that's what Mr.Pomerantz will be called) said as veins started popping out of his forehead.

"What…. Oh yeah…wait…What!" Myra said as she finally woke out of dreamland.

"Myra….." said Mr.P as veins started popping out all over his face. Everyone except Myra ran to the way back of the room, "This is the Fourth time this week!!" Mr.P shouted turning beat red.

"I can help it if you suck at teaching and you're a lousy and Boring talker!" Myra shouted then covered her mouth realizing what she just said. Mr.P sat at his desk.

"Myra Ookami…come to my desk for a moment." Mr.P said in a bit to calm to be normal voice but his vein was still popping out, Myra walked over to his desk wondering what he was going to do to her.

"Yes…" Myra said as she arrived at his desk.

Hallway 3 hours later:

"DETENTION!!!" Myra shouted, "I GOT FRIKEN DETENTION!!"

"Quiet down." Kagome said, "Be calm."

Myra looks at her as if she were an alien with 40 heads.

"Settle down. Settle down!" Myra screamed, "YOUR NOT THE ONE WITH THE DETENTION NOW ARE YOU!?!?"

"No! But you could settle down!" Kagome yelled with veins popping out of her head, "I have an idea… How about we go and see Inuyasha that might cool you of a bit." Said Kagome with a smile. Myra Finally settled down smiled back.

"Alright." Myra looked at Kagome, "But only because I can see you want to." Kagome blushed and tried to hide her face.

"NO! NO YOU HAVE IT WRONG!!" Kagome tried to protest but Myra wasn't buying it.

2 hours later:

YAWN "Yes school is finally out!" Myra said yawning.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "4 months off! Can you believe how fast that when bye?"

"It didn't go bye that fast."

"Well it flew by for me!"

"That's because you're gone half the time with a stupid excuse!"

"Hey! My mom is running out of ideas!"

"That's not my problem!"

"Well…I guess," Kagome began to think. " I guess I am gone a lot."

"You missed the exam we had last Friday."

"WHAT!! WE HAD A EXAM!!" Kagome screamed

"Yeah, You didn't know?"

"NO!! I am soo gona fail..." Kagome said with a sigh.

"People must have less brain cells than me around here," Myra said. "And that's almost impossible!"

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I scored highest," Myra started to turn a deep furious red. "Well…next to a boy." She uttered almost so quietly you couldn't here her.

"We're here." Kagome said changing the subject.

"Took us long enough."

"Yeah. I thought we would get here sooner. So you have your mom's permission to stay with me the whole summer? Right."

"Yup, because she is going to America for the summer."

"Really? What part?"

"Florida and some place up north."

"Nice so now you and me can stay with Inuyasha and the gang for the summer!"

"Yep, I get to hang out with my best friends."

They both laughed and jumped into the well.

When they jumped through the air turned of purples pinks and blues. Then they hit the bottom of the well.

"OUCH!" Myra said as she landed on a piece of broken bone.

"You'll get use to it," Kagome said with a laugh. "INUYASHA!"

"Kagome?" a voice just by the well said.

"Yeah! Can you help us up?!" Kagome said.

" Ok stop your whining!" Said the voice. A Boy that looked about 15 looked over the well. He had dog ears and White Hair that came to mid-waist, and he was wearing a Red Kimono…His Name was Inuyasha. He was only a half-Demon and he and Kagome have been looking for the Shikon No Tama..Well at least the shards… Inuyasha looked down at us. "Hey Myra!" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Inuyasha…vein you mind..Um..Maybe..GETTING US OUT OF HERE!!" Myra Yelled and Inuyasha Toppled over and fell flat on his face.

"Owww!!" Inuyasha said face to the ground. "What the Hell was that for!?!?"

"For being stupid and stubborn!" Myra yelled. Inuyasha got up and grabbed Kagome and Myra and pulled them up. Myra looked around.. It was cool and crisp out with the summer Wind, The Trees were filled with Pink and red blossoms, the grass were soft and green.

"Wow this place changed since last time I was here." Myra said with a smile. Inuyasha studied her: She was tall, A curvy Figure, Short Brown Hair, Sea Deep Blue eyes, a black collar with a small gold cat collar bell, and she was wearing black stockings that almost came up to her skirt, her skirt was blue, A white long sleeve with a blue line, lining both sides of where her shirt buttoned up and across the end of her sleeves. She was beautiful He thought.(pic

"Well Inuyasha," Myra said. "where are the others?"

"Around" He said with a smile.

"Oh no! I left my pack back in the house!" Kagome said. "I'll be back!"

Kagome jumped back through the well.

"Sometimes I can't stand her." Inuyasha said shaking his head"

"I know what you mean..." Myra said with a sigh as she walked to the red and white pokadotted Toadstool.

"I don't remember that being there..." Inuyasha said in a confused voice.."Neither do I.." Myra said looking at the Toadstool.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" The toadstool said. This made Myra jump and she would have fell to the ground If Inuyasha wouldn't have caught her." Thanks..."Myra said. "No problem." Inuyasha said with a cute smile."Hey If I was Kagome you would have called me clumsy!" Myra said with a taunting voice "Well your not are you!" Inuyasha said in a WHAT DO YOU MEAN! Voice. The toadstool turned into Shippo. "SHIPPO!!" Myra said running up to shippo and hugging him. Just then Kagome got back. "Happy Birthday Myra!!" Kagome said as Inuyasha helped her out of the well. "I can't believe you guy remembered!" Myra said in an existed voice. Then she started to feel strange..as if her insides where changing.. "You guy… I.. Feel weird.. as if my insides are turning inside out.." Myra said feeling dizzy. "Are you ok?!" Inuyasha asked worried. "I don't know.." Inuyasha picked her up and ran to the nearest stump so she could sit. "I hope you'll be ok.." Kagome said in a worried voice.. Myra's eyes started to change. "INUYASHA LOOK!" Kagome said worried. "Her eyes are almost like yours!" Inuyasha backed away. "Myr-Myra!" Inuyasha said shuddering.. "She doesn't have the scent of a human…its full demon!" Myra's eyes changed one was almost white as ice blue, and the other was Sea deep blue, They were wolf's eyes! "Her scent is completely different!" Shippo said almost as worried as Kagome said. "Wow that was strange.." Myra said blinking her new eyes and sniffing the air with her new nose.. "EWWW! Inuyasha when was the last time you took a bath!!" Inuyasha blushes.. "WHAT!!!" Inuyasha said sniffing his Kimono.." I don't smell anything!" "That's because your only half demon and because she looks like she's a Wolf demon!" Kagome said teasing Inuyasha. "Well..um..that was certainly a strange gift.." Myra said rubbing her head. "My head hurts to.." Kagome shoved a present into Myra's lap. Myra opened it quickly it was a picture of Inuyasha and the gang.. Miroku and Songo just came back.. "Happy birth-day Myra!" Songo said putting a box that was making noise on her lap Miroku waited his turn.. Myra opened it. It was 2 baby dragons: One was a Ice blue one that had a tail that looked like it was dipped in a black paint, it was a water dragon and it was a girl. The other was a Silver Death Dragon, Its scales were pure silver and its head resembled a wolf this one was a boy. "What are you gona call them?" Kagome asked. Myra smiled, "Shiro and Yang." She Ran up and hugged Songo. "You're the best Songo!" "Your a demon now aren't you?" Miroku asked. "Yes how'd you know?" Miroku looked at her funny "Because of your ears.." Her started to pet them. "Don't touch my ears!" "There soft as silk!" Miroku Exclaimed.. "Miroku!" Songo yelled and hit him in the head. "Owww..What was that for.." Shhh…" Myra said I hear something in the well.." "That's impossible isn't it Inuyasha?" Myra ran for the well and saw something she was not expecting.

Ok Here is the pairings:

Kagome/ Yuska

Kagome/ Kuwabara

Kagome/ Taboya

Songo/ Miroku

Songo/ Kuwenma

Songo/ Yuska

Botan/ Miroku

Botan/ Kuwabara

Botan/ Zen


	2. An Un Expected Visitor

An Unexpected visitor 

Myra's eyes remained widened as she looked upon the creature in the well. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala ran not to far behind. "What is it?" Shippo yelled being the farthest behind. Myra remained quiet. "Myra answer us god damn it!" Inuyasha yelled. Myra still remained silent as she stared into the well. "Grrr… I am getting pissed off…" Inuyasha said and ran ahead of everyone else. "INUYAHSA!" Kagome yelled, her patients warring thin. Inuyasha got to the well and peered over. "What the!" Inuyasha yelled at the sight. "Inuyasha what is it?" Shippo, Songo, and Miroku all asked at the same time making it sound weird. Inuyasha turned to them, his mouth wide open. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha came crashing down. "Damn! What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his head. Myra turned her head from the well. "I think we have a problem," she said once everyone got to the well. "Wha… What is it?" Kagome shrieked. Staring back at them were two large light blue eyes…

The thing is the well snarled at them. "I think it's a wolf…" Inuyasha said ready to jump in the well. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked him in a annoyed tone. "I don't know what's in that well…" Myra said her eyes wide with fear. "Well I am gona find out!" Inuyasha said as he jumped into the well. "INUYASHA YOU'LL GO RIGHT THROUGH THE-." Kagome yelled but was cut off by a loud thud. "INUYAHSA!" Kagome yelled and looked down. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked, now worried. "Ne- Never better…" Inuyasha said from the bottom of the well. Inuyasha was rubbing the side off his head when heard a deep unwelcoming growl. "Uh… Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw what it was. Kagome was surprised at the shock in his voice. "What is it already for the hundredth time!" Kagome yelled impatiently. "It's a… Hellhound." Inuyasha back up against the corner of the well, that was furthest away from the creature. This only pissed it off even more. "Inuyasha…" Myra said quietly and glared at Kagome. "Are you just going to sit there with your mouth open or are you going to help him!" Kagome looked back at Myra with shock. "…" Was all Kagome could say before Myra jumped over the well into the darkness where the creature looked at them with hatful eyes. Myra looked at the hellhound, but the hellhound paid no mind to her and continued to look at Inuyasha. "Get away dog!" Myra yelled and threw a good-sized rock at it. The rock landed on the back of the mysterious creature with a loud _thump _that echoed through the well loudly.

The creature's attention snapped to Myra. In an instant the creature had Myra pinned to the ground, jaws open and long sharp nail digging into the flesh of her arms. "Hey stop it!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped on it, but way quickly thrown off and outside of the well like a rag doll. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and ran over to him, but her was out cold. Miroku started to climb over the well, but Sango grabbed his arm. "No." She said with a sharp voice. "You saw what it did to Inuyasha!" Miroku yanked his arm away. "Yes, but we have a friend trapped down there." He started to climb down again, but Sango grabbed his arm again. "Then I go with you." Miroku laughed. "The well is barley big enough for the two of them..." There was a short scream and Myra flew out of the well, higher then Inuyasha had, and flew into a high tree. "Myra!" Miroku yelled and ran toward then tree, Shippo, Kagome, and Sango running not to far behind. "Watch Inuyasha Kilala!" Sango instructed and ran faster to catch up with Miroku. Kilala nodded and transformed into her larger form. "Shippo, stay with Kilala!" Miroku instructed as they continued to run. Shippo stopped and caught his breath, then angrily went back to where Kilala was. "Why do _I_ always have to stay behind?" Shippo said angered as he sat on the edge of the well, forgetting about what lied at the bottom of it.

Kilala walked over to him, dragging Inuyasha behind her. "It's not your fault Kilala…" Shippo said with a smile then stood up. He wobbled and lost his balance doing so. "KILALA!" He yelled as he slipped and fell into the well. Kilala tried to get him but couldn't. Shippo would surely die. Kilala listened and waited for the sound of Shippo hitting the bottom of the well and cracking his head open or being crushed… but there was nothing. Kilala peered into the darkness, but couldn't even see the Hellhound's hateful bright blue eyes. Kilala jumped when a large creature jumped out at her from the well, flying right over her… Kilala saw the hellhound with Shippo in her mouth.


	3. Worlds Colide

Worlds Collide 

Kilala growled at the hellhound and jumped on her. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" It snapped at her and Kilala jumped off, surprised. "I was only helping. And why the hell were you throwing rocks at me?" It asked Kilala who just backed away from her. "Very well then… Obviously you can't talk…" It said and set Shippo down. "T-Thanks…" He said and ran over to Kilala, who continued to growl at the blue creature. "What?" It said and laid down. "Oh… your friends… Well the girl threw a large rock at me and it hit my back. I assumed she was trying to kill me so I threw her and the dog boy out of the well… If you were being attacked wouldn't you do the same?" It asked. _"I… I don't know… Yes… I would." _Kilala said to her in her own language."Ah. So you can speak. Just not in human tongue… I should have guessed." It said with a smile then saw that Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Myra were all running towards them. "Kilala run away!" Sango yelled and threw her Hiraikotsu. Kilala jumped up and blocked it before it hit the hellhound. "What? You have something against me?" It asked and stood up. "That wouldn't have worked on me anyway." It said and walked closer to them. "Damn. It talks." Inuyasha said with a confused look on his face. "Why the hell didn't you talk to us before?" Inuyasha yelled at it. "Because you wouldn't have been willing to listen." The hellhound said simply. "And I usually don't talk to your kind anyway," It said standing up and walking toward them. "But now that I'm here I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Inuyasha took a step toward her raising his eyebrow. "What do you mean" He said giving her the 'Wtf' look. "My name is Renme, but that's all you need to know. I am a devil… Not a demon… Demons are 100x weaker and all the demons in the world against me wouldn't last two seconds." She said loving the flicker of fear in Kagome's eyes. "I am not yet sure how I got here or why. All I know is that this is not my time… Or world." Renme stood up and watched as Shippo walked towards her. "Whatda you mean that this isn't your world?" Inuyasha said as he gave her a strange look. "I mean this isn't my world… Earth is not my home nor will it ever be…" Renme said, still glaring at Kagome with enough fear in her eyes to frighten God himself. "_Inuyasha…_" Kagome whispered, but Inuyasha paid no mind to her at all. "So you're a devil huh? Never heard of one." Inuyasha said, thinking she was just a demon after the jewel shards. "You don't believe me?" Renme asked, turning her frightful eyes toward Inuyasha, who almost froze like a statue when he saw those beautiful bright blue eyes staring at him as if she was seeing right through his soul. Inuyasha struggled to say anything, so Miroku stood up and said, "Prove to us that you are a devil and not a demon just after the 'Jewel Of Four Souls'" Miroku said, about to open his wind tunnel. "Please... I don't want to test my powers on a human. You'd be a waste of time…" She said with a sigh. "And why not!" Miroku said, insulted. "Because humans are weak… To weak to even stand up to a demon.." She said with a yawn. "You said… You where from another world…" Kagome said, looking at her in the eyes with fear. "Yes I did…" Renme said, shooting Kagome an evil glance. Kagome struggled to say anything, but she swallowed hard and forced the words out. "Did you come from a different time, or a different world?" Kagome asked turning her face away from Renme to get those hateful eyes away, but now when even Kagome closed her eye, Renme's ice cold stare flashed in her mind. "I told you before a different time and world.. God.. Humans are so stupid…" Renme said rolling her eyes with annoyance. Kagome glared at her when Renme turned her back. A rustling in the trees could be heard and Renme's eyes fixed on the trees, her ears pressed against flat against her head.

Two piercing red eyes glared at then hard and hateful. Renme lifted her nose in the air and sniffed. "A demon eh? A strong one at that… I can smell the strong scent of kitsune… And Death Angel…" Renme grinned. "Lina?" Renme grinned wider when she heard a small squeak and felt the tension in the air rise. She heard a small grow then a white figure burst from the tree. A beautiful pure white fox with deep red eyes and gorgeous angel wings took off into the air then nose dived toward them, pulling up at the last second and landing in front of Renme. "Ren? What in the hell are you doing here?" Lina asked tapping her paw and the ground, "And who are these idiot?" She gave Renme a questionable look. Renme shrugged her shoulders, which bones cracked loudly when she did so. Kagome cringed and stomped away. "What the hell in her problem?" Lina asked raising her left eyebrow. Renme shrugged again, only a few bones cracked softly. Lina rolled her eyes. "Whatever…" She said in a somewhat annoyed tone. Inuyasha ran after Kagome. "KAGOME WAIT!" He yelled at her. "What!" Kagome turned around sharply and stared at him. "That thing that calls it's self Renme is freaking me out! And now there's another freak here! And it has wings for cryin out loud and it's a white kitsune!" Kagome yelled back at him. "I keep getting this extremely strong bad vibe from them…" Her voice softened and Myra started to run towards them. "What the heck was that all about?" Myra demanded, placing her hand on her hip. "You're making a fool of your self Kagome!" Myra said, her voice now in a more annoyed tone. "This isn't there world.. Something's up… I think Naraku's up to something again…" Myra sighed, thinking of what he did to her friends and her baby Chimera. Myra looked up at the sun so that it didn't look like there was anything wrong. A few tears spilt from the corners of her eyes and ran down her soft cheeks. "What's wrong Myra?" Miroku asked, walking up to her, leaving Sango with Shippo and Kilala. Myra turned to him and smiled. "Nothing, the sun just got in my eyes and made them water, that's all." She smiled again then looked at Kagome, who was crossing her arms and tapping her foot like a 5 year old would do during a temper tantrum. "Kagome calm the hell down…. Your acting like a child!" Myra yelled, she could hear laughing of Ren and Lina in the background. "We don't know who they are and what they want and for all we know they could help us find Naraku… He's probably one that brought them here in th-" Myra stopped talking, ears eyes went wide as she stared at the woods behind Kagome and Inuyasha. _"Move!"_ she mouth and took off. Renme looked up and scowled, Lina growled and grew to an enormous proportion. Great torn up dragon wings spread from Renme's upper back. "Naraku…" Renme whispered softly into the wind the rustled past them.


End file.
